Farewell
by Rozen91
Summary: Sampai jumpa, Score. Lanjutkan perjuangan, kawanku. First songfic. Doa Perpisahan-Brothers.


**.**

**.**

**Farewell**

Rozen91

Doa Perpisahan © Brothers

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

Pertemuanku dengan anak itu sudah lama sekali. Benar juga. Kira-kira sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Dia anak orang kaya raya, anak milioner yang senang berhura-hura sebelum bertemu denganku. Itulah fakta yang ia ceritakan padaku tentang masa lalunya. Saat itu aku tertawa. Tentu saja. Tanpa ia ceritakan pun, aku sudah bisa menebaknya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu.

Di kala itu, aku baru saja keluar dari masjid usai sholat Isya'. Niatnya, sih, mau ke toserba dulu beli makanan, namun aku malah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Di trotoar yang sepi dia berjalan sendirian. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras dan dalam kebingungan. Kemudian, dia melihatku. Ekspresinya tak bisa kubaca saat itu, ia hanya menatapku hingga aku berpapasan dengannya. Sambil tersenyum, aku memberi salam, "Assalamu'alaikum."

Ia tak bergeming, dan hatiku meradang. 'Paling gak, jawab, dong salamnya,' pikirku setengah kesal. Hingga aku melewatinya, pun, ia belum menjawab salamku. Oh hebat, perkembangan pemuda muslim yang semakin maju saja rupanya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau dia itu muslim. Entahlah, saat itu aku hanya pakai intuisi saja. Baru beberapa langkah darinya, lenganku ditarik ke belakang. Eh, ada apa ini!

Aku menoleh dan melihat dia yang menarikku. Alisku naik sebelah.

"Hei, aku mau belajar Islam, dong!" katanya seraya menatapku penuh harap, sementara aku sekilas terkejut mendengarnya. Fuuh, kirain ada apa. Aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Rambutnya berwana perak platinum-apaan tuh? Pakai pilox, ya?, di telinga kanannya ada pierching-udah kayak perempuan aja, nih anak. Masa' pakai anting, sih?, dan terakhir yang membuatku tersenyum masam adalah celana jeans ketat yang di pakainya. 'Betis unta macam begitu diperlihatkan. udah kayak perempuan aja dia,' pikirku agak sedih. Aku kembali menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sebelum itu, jawab salamku, dong," ujarku dan pipinya memerah.

"Well, ehm..."

"Apa?" aku mendekatkan telingaku, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas. Ia tampak panik.

"...kumsalam!" Aku melongo menatapnya takjub. Udah segede gini, jawab salam aja gak tahu! Oh, tidak! aku bahkan ragu kalau dia sudah disunat. Ya Allah, semoga sudah!

"...'Wa'alaikumussalam' yang benar," koreksiku lambat-lambat masih dalam keadaan takjub. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Wa'laikum-"

"Wa'alaikumussalam," selaku, mencoba bersabar. Yaah, namanya juga orang belajar.

"Wa... Wa'alaikumussalam." Aku tersenyum puas. Ia juga tampak lega. Aku menyakukan kedua tanganku di celana.

"Well, kau bisa datang di masjid al-Ikrom besok sehabis asar. Nanti kukenalkan ke guru ngajiku." Dia tersenyum senang, membuatku terbawa untuk ikut tersenyum. Senang juga, kalau bisa nolong orang. "Tapi... pakailah pakaian yang pantas, lepas pierching di telingamu itu, dan... rambutmu tolong diwarnai lebih gelap saja." Laki-laki itu menyentuh rambutnya.

"Eh? Ini rambut asli, kok!" tukasnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ooh, kirain pylox.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok sore."

"Ya, aku pasti datang."

"... bukan 'pasti', tapi, Insya Allah. Kita, 'kan gak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita besok. Lagipula, kalau mau janji, tuh, sama Allah."

"...Uhm, Insya Allah aku datang." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Scorpius Ikrimah Malfoy." Aku menjabatnya.

"Albus Fikriyah Severus Potter." tanpa sengaja kulihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 07.45. Gawat! Toserba, 'kan, tutupnya jam 8! "Well, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau ke Toserba, nih. Jadi, aku duluan, ya. Assalamu'alakum," pamitku sambil kembali menjabat tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Wa'alaikumussalam," jawabnya sambil bersiap pergi. Aku melambai ke arahnya seraya mengikat sarung Gajah Tengkurapku yang melorot di pinggang. Dia membalas lambaianku dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Alhamdulillah, dia sudah kembali semangat.

Yeah, seperti itulah pertemuanku dengan sahabatku, Scorpius Ikrimah Malfoy yang bahkan mengikutiku saat aku pindah ke pondok pesantren di kota kami. Aku jadi merasa seperti induk ayam beranak satu saja.

**Pertemuan kita di suatu hari**

**Menitikan ukhuwah yang sejati**

**Bersyukur ****ku kehadap Illahi**

**Di atas jalinan yang suci**

**.**

"Albus, setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang di rumah dan ngajarin anak-anak ngaji di masjid. Kalau kamu?"

Score tersenyum.

"Aku mau ingin berdakwah di sebuah desa terpencil di dekat kota ini. Namanya Desa Hogsmeade tempat aku dilahirkan dulu," jelasnya. Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Well, ayo, berjuang!" tinjuku kulayangkan ke udara guna mengekspresikan ucapanku. Score tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan aku menjabatnya. Matanya tampak seolah berkaca-kaca, membuatku hanya bisa tertawa. Sudah segede ini, masih nangis kayak anak kecil saja!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya mendekap anak itu di saat tangan kami masih saling menjabat erat. Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Score, kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Semoga kita bisa terus berjalan di jalan yang sama dalam memperjuangkan agama Allah swt." Score menyeka matanya yang memerah.

"Amiin!"

Dan kami saling menyatukan kepalan tinju kami. Membuat kami bersemangat untuk berjuang.

**.**

**namun kini perpisahan yang terjadi**

**dugaan yang menimpa diri ini**

**bersabarlah di atas suratan**

**kutetap pergi jua **

**.**

Hogsmeade adalah sebuah desa kecil yang berada di sebelah barat daratan Skotlandia. Dan dari kota ini menuju desa itu, bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan jalur darat ataupun jalur laut. Dan Score memilih jalur laut, selain cepat harganya pun cukup bisa dijangkau, itu alasannya.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di pelabuhan. Sebuah kapal kecil bersiap mengantar Score di dermaga. Aku membantunya memindahkan barang-barang keperluannya ke kapal. Hanya sedikit barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Di sana, aku akan tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenekku. Yeah, walaupun agak jauh dari desa, sih," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil saat kutanya kenapa barang bawaannya sedikit. Ah, benar juga. Kakek dan nenek Scorpius dari pihak ayah, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, tidak suka tinggal di kota. Mereka lebih senang berada di desa dan hanya datang sekali setahun hanya untuk bertemu Scorpius di setiap Idul Fitri. Score pernah cerita padaku bahwa dulu hubungan orangtuanya tak direstui oleh kakek dan neneknya. Dan membutuhkan waktu dan perjuangan yang keras agar mereka bisa menikah dengan restu kedua orang tua ayahnya. Alhamdulillah, akhirnya hati mereka melunak dan bisa menerima keputusan anak laki-laki semata wayang mereka, Draco, untuk menikahi Hermione Granger.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang," ujar Score iba-tiba, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Baik-baik, ya, di sana. Jadi teladan yang baik agar orang-orang bisa mengikutimu," nasihatku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah bertemu, kamu harus udah nikah, ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku tertawa.

"Insya Allah," balasku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Well, assalamu'alaikum, Score." Dia menatapku sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lebar. Aku yakin, dia kembali mengingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Wa'alaikumussalam, Al." Ia menjabat tanganku. Dan setelah dengan pelukan persahabatan kami, ia melangkah ke kapal. Ia berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya. Memeluk ayah dan ibunya dengan erat seraya meminta doa agar perjuangannya berhasil. Aku tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Dulu dia tidak begitu. Dulu dia bahkan mengacuhkan kedua orangtuanya, namun sekarang, Alhamdulillah, dia sudah berubah.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia tersenyum lebar.

Doa kami bersamamu, Score.

**.  
**

**Kan kuutus kan salam ingatanku**

**Dalam doa kudusku sepanjang waktu**

**Ya Allah, bantulah hamba-Mu**

**Mencari hidayah dari pada-Mu**

**Dalam mendidikkan kesabaranku**

**Ya Allah, tabahkan hati hamba-Mu**

**D****i atas perpisahan ini**

**.**

Kapal Score tak terlihat lagi. Orangtuanya juga sudah pulang. Mereka mengajakku untuk pulang bersama mereka, namun kutolak dengan halus. Aku masih ingin di sini. Tak apa jika untuk mengenang sahabatku. Entah kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi.

Kurasakan sesuatu mengganggu di tanganku dan saat kulihat, aku tercengang. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih terlipat rapi di tanganku. Tangan yang tadi dijabat oleh Score. Anak itu... pasti dia menyelipkannya tadi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku seraya membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah puisi.

Dengan tulisan tangan sahabatku.

* * *

**Teman****,**

**Betapa pilunya hati in****i**

**M****enghadapi perpisahan ini**

**P****ahit manis perjuangan telah kita rasa bersama**

**S****emoga Allah meridhoi persahabatan dan perpisahan ini**

**T****eruskan perjuangan!**

* * *

Air mataku jatuh titik menitik di atas kertas putih itu.

Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang mudah menangis, namun Scorpius yang dulunya selalu bersamaku dan kini dengan berani mengambil keputusan, membuatku mau tak mau menyadari kesepian yang mendadak ini.

Score, aku tak tahu kapan Allah swt. akan mempertemukan kita lagi,

tapi, well, teruskan perjuangan, kawanku.

**.**

**K****an kuutus kan salam ingatanku.**

**D****alam doa kudusku sepanjang waktu**

**Ya Allah bantulah hamba-M****u**

**.**

Ingatkah kau, kawan?

Di hari-hari kita berjuang untuk menjadi seorang pendakwah?

Belajar bersama, saling menasihati, dan saling membantu bahu membahu?

Itulah perjuangan kita.

Dan inilah perpisahan kita.

Namun, perjuangan kita tiadalah berakhir.

Kita tersenyum menggapi cakrawala.

Peluh menetes dikala kita berdiri untuk bangkit.

**.**

**S****enyuman yang tersirat di bibirmu**

**M****enjadi ingatan setiap waktu**

**T****anda kemesraan bersimpuh padu**

**K****enangku di dalam doamu**

**S****emoga**

**Tuhan berkatimu**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

**Alhamdulillah, **saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini setelah sekian lama bersarang di dalam laptop. Awalnya, idenya adalah Scorpius meninggal, namun, setelah dipikir-pikir lagu ini mungkin mengisahkan tentang perjuangan dakwah dua orang yang bersahabat. Oh, iya, fic ini dibaca sambil dengar lagunya, ya! ^^/

Didedikasikan buat para kawan-kawanku yang berjuang demi menimba ilmu setinggi-tinggi. Mari, belajar demi mencerdaskan kehidupan generasi muda! Jangan biarkan perpisahan ini menjadi sia-sia. Tetap berjuang walaupun kegagalan itu memang pasti adanya. Namun, kegagalan itu adalah pelajaran untuk menjadi lebih baik dan lebih kuat. Semoga Allah swt. menjaga kita agar tetap berada di jalan-Nya. Amiin. (w^_^)w

Yosh! Thanks for reading! (\^o^)/

**_Touch Of Fighting_**

**-Rozen91- **


End file.
